


Frolickin'

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, Surprise Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Lester surprises you with a date after lunch.
Relationships: Lester Sinclair/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Frolickin'

Lester took your hand, dragging you out to his car. “Come with me, come on!”

“Lester, where are we going all of a sudden?” You giggled. The two of you had just eaten lunch, and all through it, Lester seemed antsy and excited. The moment both of you were done, Lester grabbed you and started dragging you outside.

“It’s a surprise!” Lester grinned, opening up your door and practically shoving you inside, quickly going around to the driver’s side and starting the car.

Giggling, you buckled your seat belt, letting whatever was happening, happen. Lester rarely got this excited over something not worth getting excited about. 

He grinned at the rode as he drove, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel as he did. He turned on a road you didn’t recognize. It was more of a path than a real road, with plants flattened down by car tires. His truck barely fit between the trees, but Lester didn’t seem concerned.

When the path widened a bit, he stopped the car, leaning over and kissing your cheek before hopping out. You smiled and followed his lead. He walked through some brush, and past the trees, showing you a clearing with a small pond.

“What’s all this?” You smiled.

Lester bounced on the balls of his feet, gesturing to the pond. “I found this place the other day! Made me think of you.”

He then proceeded to start stripping.

“Lester!” You laughed, pretending to cover your eyes. “What are you doing?”

He grinned widely, stopping his strip once he was down to his boxers. “I wanted to swim with ya.”

“Couldn’t you have told me to get a swimsuit?” You giggled, stripping down as well. “Or have brought your own?”

“But then I couldn’t see ya like this.” Lester smirked as you stripped down to your underwear. “Come on, let’s go!”

Lester turned away from you, running into the water, cackling his head off as he did, diving beneath the water. Laughing, you followed him, jumping in after him, crying out in surprise at the feeling of the mud between your toes. For some reason you hadn’t even thought about the mud when you dove in.

“Ew!” You cried, diving into deeper water where you could tread without having to touch the bottom. 

“What’s wrong?” Lester asked, swimming over to you.

“The mud!” You laughed, swimming around him. “It felt gross!”

He laughed, pulling you into his arms and carrying you bridal style. “If you think a little mud’s gross, how the hell are you with me?”

You smiled, rolling your eyes and tucking your head into his neck. “Because I love you. And you feel a lot better than mud.”

Lester looked away, obviously trying not to smile. He failed, grinning at the tree line.

You leaned up, kissing his cheek. Lester smiled more, burying his face in your shoulder.

“I love ya too.” He mumbled, hugging you close.

Just as you were getting comfortable in his arms, Lester twirled around and threw you into the center of the pond without warning. You didn’t even have time to scream before you hit the water.

“Lester Sinclair!” You shouted when you swam up for air. “I’ll kill you!”

“Gotta catch me!” Lester laughed, swimming off with you following close behind him.


End file.
